Perfect Qiao
by chinasdoll
Summary: Xiao QiaoXZhou Yu, Da QiaoXSun Ce. For now... Maybe you can RR for other parrings you might like?


chinasdoll: YAY I'm done conquering China playing Xiao Qiao! Yep, I was playing Dyansty Warriors 4: Empires! Then suddenly I felt an erge to write a story! Umm... Please R/R!

"Xiao Qiao what are you doing in here"?! Zhou Yu yelled entering the room that he smelled the aroma of dim sum burning in the kitchen.

"Um… I'm cooking?" Xiao Qiao said trying to put out the fire with water with no avail when the fire spread.

"Xiao Qiao, get out of there"! Zhou Yu ordered hauling Xiao Qiao out of the room.

"But, but-, the fire Lord Zhou Yu"! Xiao Qiao pouted not wanting to leave the kitchen until the fire is out.

Sooner or later five to ten servant girls ran into the kitchen constantly trying to put of the fire.

"Xiao Qiao, are you okay?" Zhou Yu said worriedly at his little wife that had black spots all over her from the fire.

Coughs Coughs Coughs She didn't not want to worry Zhou Yu so she hid her arm behind her back that felt like it was burnt. It was very painful that she tried to resist from crying.

"It's okay Lord Zhou Yu, I'm fine now." Xiao Qiao said trying not to let out any expression of pain on her face.

He noticed that she was hiding her arm behind her back and he sensed her in pain, but at once he reached out his hand he was interrupted by Lu Xun.

"Lord Zhou Yu, Lord Sun Jian request for you to be at his presence at once for a conference meeting.

Zhou Yu nodded and walked off with Lu Xun.

Zhou Yu's P.O.V.:

"Lu Xun, send a doctor to treat Lady Xiao's arm." Zhou Yu ordered.

"Um… Of course my Lord, but why didn't you do so before." Lu Xun asked.

"A young strategist interrupted me Lu Xun." Zhou Yu glared at Lu Xun.

"I'm sorry Lord Zhou Yu, but I didn't mean to barge in, but Lord Sun Jian had orders-."

"I'm sure it was very urgent."

Lu Xun walked off to a different direction to the doctor's office while Zhou Yu went to meet Sun Jian as requested.

Xiao Qiao's P.O.V.:

"OWW"! Xiao Qiao let out a scream that she was trying to hold for a very long time with Zhou Yu.

She looked at her arm that was burnt badly from the fire, and tried to think back how it was started…

Flashback before the fire

"Yes, the dim sum I have made for Lord Zhou Yu is done"! Xiao Qiao exclaimed.

After five tries, she had finally mastered the art of dim sum!

She turned around quickly to look for plates to put the dim sum on rummaging through the cupboard.

Sun Xia's P.O.V.:

"WOW, dim sum…" The 7 years old boy started drooling at the sight of food.

He reached out his hand to pilfer the dim sum, "OWWW" he burnt his hand from touching the hot pot.

He looked around to see a white cloth he grabbed and took out a dim sum with avail he threw the cloth in the air and skipped out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the cloth that was in the air landed on top the fire, spreading to around the room, causing the fire.

"AHHHH"! "Where this fire came from"! Xiao Qiao screamed dropping the dishes to pieces.

flash-forward after the fire

"Sigh…, what caused the fire?"

"LADY XIAO"! A voice yelled that was running through the halls and into her chambers.

"Excuse me that I did not knock before I enter Lady Xiao, but I heard that you were in a fire and-…"

"It's alright Bo Li, it's alright nothing happened, I lied not wanting to worry her loyal servant either that served her before she married Lord Zhou Yu ever since Xiao Qiao was three. She was like a sister, almost like Da Qiao her older sister.

I slipped into a sweater that was a see through, but it didn't show her injury on her arm.

A knock was on the door and Bo Li went to answer it. "Doctor Fai what are you doing in Lady Xiao's room?"

"I am going to treat Lady Xiao arm from a fire accident." He said pushing Bo Li aside.

"May I see your arm Lady Xiao?" Doctor Fai requested.

"Excuse me, but nothings wrong with my arm"! Xiao Qiao screamed enough to scare the doctor.

"I'm sorry Lady Xiao, but it was Lord Zhou Yu's order…" He bowed down.

"Lady Xiao are you okay, Let me see your arm"! Bo Li reached her hand out but Xiao Qiao refused.

"There's nothing wrong with me"! She screamed running out of the room.

"What's wrong with Lady Xiao?" Asked Xiao Qiao's bodyguard that was guarding the door.

"Go after her, incase she might get hurt"! Bo Li ordered Kong Jin the bodyguard.

Without wasting time rejecting to receive orders from a mere servant girl he began running off to his master.

Pants Pants Pants

"Where am I?" thought Xiao Qiao to herself.

She looked around and saw a sign that she couldn't make out…

"Lady Yu…"

"EEEK"! "Then that means this place was…!"

Just right when she was going to make another run for it, she saw Zhou Yu kneeling down.

"Lord Zhou Yu, what are you doing here?" Xiao Qiao asked walking over to him.

"Umm… nothing I'm just coming here to visit my mother's grave…"

"Oh… Do you come here often?"

"No, just when I'm really worried I come here to visit my mother…"

Flashback

"Mother, I'm here again… I'm sorry that I haven't visited you so long, as a son I felt as if I have not fulfilled my duties as one to you…"

"I'm getting married tomorrow morning, to Lady Xiao…" "I don't know much of her I'm really worried about this marriage, but she's really nice." "She always cared for me, but I didn't want to show it… I'm kind of embarrassed." "I know mom that isn't manly of me"! "But, one day I promise I will fulfill my duty as a husband"!

"Mother, thank you for listening to me, especially at times at this," The young strategist walked off to his chambers.

Flash-forward

"Zhou Yu"! Xiao Qiao said waving her hand around Zhou Yu face.

He grabbed her hand and asked, "Xiao Qiao, have you let the doctor checked your arm?"

"Nothing is wrong with my arm!" She said trying to take her hand away from sight, but Zhou Yu grip was too hard.

"OWW"! She screamed from the searing pain that was going through her arm.

He loosened his grip, and raised her sleeve up, revealing her wound.

"You didn't let him see this yet, haven't you Xiao Qiao?"

She pulled her arm away from his inspection. "Well… No… Not yet."

"Sigh, Xiao Qiao, are you upset from the fire?"

She nodded, "I just don't know how I could have started it, I tried my best to do everything carefully without making a mistake, and not using the help of anybody, but I guess I can't do anything right….

"Of course not, you always did everything right for me Xiao Qiao."

"Really, what I ever did that was right, everything I did was wrong!?" Xiao Qiao said looking away as tears came down to her cheeks.

He inched a little closer and hugged her from behind making her feel secured in his grasp, "You were the perfect wife."

STOP! This is the end of the story! Well not really! I'll update a little later...


End file.
